Typical examples of physical quantity measuring devices include differential pressure gauges and pressure gauges where a pressure of a target object introduced through a port is detected by a sensor, an output signal from the sensor is received by an electric circuit, and a signal is sent from the electric circuit to a display to be displayed or sent to an external output unit to be externally outputted.
A typical differential pressure gauge includes an electronic component module assembly and a housing assembly for housing the electronic component module assembly (Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2013-33038). The electronic component module assembly of the typical device of Patent Literature 1 includes a sensor carrier element, an electronic component module carrier element where the electronic component is mounted, and a main carrier element that supports the sensor carrier element and the electronic component module carrier element.
Differential pressure gauges require replacement of a sensor and other component(s) to measure different pressure ranges. The typical differential pressure gauge disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in which the electronic component module assembly including the sensor carrier element is housed in the housing assembly, is not configured for the use of sensors different in measurement range. In order to produce the typical differential pressure gauge of Patent Literature 1 using sensors of different measurement ranges, the number of elements that need to be replaced along with the sensors would preferably be reduced as much as possible (i.e., the number of the components usable in common is preferably increased) to reduce the production cost.
A typical integral-type differential pressure gauge needs to be downsized so that it can be integrated. Further, the differential pressure gauge needs to be replaced as a whole when a different pressure range is to be measured because a pressure sensor is housed in a case body.